


The way you tease me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by superfluousstuckupitude: Can you do a songfic with "I Like" by Kut Klose?-------------“Wait.” She pleaded but Regina moaned slightly, fiddling with the clasp on her bra and freeing her from it in one quick twist of her wrist, smug as ever.“I don’t want to wait.”





	The way you tease me

**Author's Note:**

> This one requires a little explanation (Not really but I wanted to explain myself nonetheless) This prompt is based on another one I wrote a short while ago called Cheating.  
> The story of that other prompt is also quite simple; superfluous, wanting to make me actually write a smut scene instead of dancing around it like I normally do because I’m that kind of troll, asked me a smut scene which I wrote in one single go promising her to write her a more in the near future. Shortly after that I received this prompt.  
> In Cheating, due to wanting to play a little more with the whole trolling situation, I wrote Emma taking the lead and eating Regina out. Since this is based on that I wanted to keep the general idea albeit with a few changes and certainly more lines.  
> I also want to say that, contrary to what it may look to the ones that have already read some previous stories of mine, I don’t dread smut. It’s a genre I, in fact, enjoy. But I’m the kind of person who prefers to tease as much as possible as longer as possible. -Insert smirk here please-  
> Enough of me, you can find me at shadowdianne on tumblr; I write stories there… and bother a lot with SQ-related thingies. Feel free to hit me up with a prompt and I’ll be happy to fill it!

 

_I like the way you tease me_

_I like the way you squeeze me_

_I like the way you touch_

_I like the way you sex me_

Sliding her hands down the brunette’s body and grasping the waist of her slacks, Emma pushed Regina against the bed, the sound of the door closing behind them a distant echo on the back of her mind she barely paid any mind to. Stopping just as Regina hummed in surprise, her legs buckling as she hit the edge of the mattress, Emma broke their kiss with one last lingering nibble on the older woman’s bottom lip, a chuckle already escaping her throat as she kept on pushing.

“Sit.” She said, whispering it into the brunette’s chin as she peppered Regina’s skin with quick kisses she turned languid as soon as she climbed through the brunette’s jaw, gasping on her ear as Regina grasped her ass, a dark chuckle rumbling inside the brunette’s chest as she, finally, complied.

They hadn’t bothered to even switch the lights on and, under the silver, almost bluish moonlight, that slipped through the non-covered windows, Emma stopped and stared at the woman in front of her. Hair disheveled and lipstick effectively smeared, Regina looked gorgeous with her legs parted just enough in order to let Emma stand where she was. Her brown, glimmering eyes stared at Emma as her mouth curved in one small smirk. Emma could feel a blush beginning to form on her cheeks but she fought against it, bringing her right hand to Regina’s cheek and cupping it until the former queen leant on her touch, eyes still open and chest raising and falling quick enough for her breath to echo unnaturally loud between the two of them as time dragged on.

Unable to wait and clawing slightly at Regina’s blouse, Emma knelt in-between the brunette knees, noticing delighted how the former queen’s shuddered in response as she closed the gap between them, kissing her again with more teeth than before, licking the spots her front teeth bit on as her hands palmed Regina’s breasts over the fabric of the blouse, rolling her thumb over still covered nipples before traveling lower. Leaving a trail of caresses on the former queen’s stomach, Emma finally reached for the button of the slacks, her breath itching as Regina grasped her by the nape of her neck and pulled her closer while tightening her grasp on her, enough to cause a brief wave of pain she chuckled at.

“Eager already?”

“You aren’t?”

Her voice sounded raspier than normal, terse almost as she spoke against Regina’s lips. The brunette reply was an even quicker whisper, one that made Emma’s fingers stop before starting to fumble with the button again, finally slipping it from its slit as Regina angled her head just enough with her grasp for her to be able to bite down on the pulse point on her neck. A mewl escaped the blonde’s lips unwillingly as Regina lift her ass from the mattress just enough for Emma to swipe slacks down and so, without missing a beat, the younger woman splayed her fingers against the brunette’s thighs, digging the tips of her fingers into the soft flesh that awaited her there just as Regina let go her neck with a soft hum against her earlobe enough for Emma to feel her kneels tremble.

Swallowing thickly, the blonde let her hands knead and travel further up, where Regina sex was still covered in dark red-colored panties the blonde momentarily wished to magic away before deciding on simply outline its edges, shivering at the wetness she could feel against her fingertips, quickly drenching the fabric.

For her part, slightly breathless, Regina didn’t have the same qualms Emma had and, in a puff of smoke, she magicked her own and the blonde’s clothes away, leaving only the blonde’s bra on her as well as the infamous panties. Raking her nails from her hold at the nape of Emma’s neck down her shoulders and shoulder blades, Regina whispered a slight “please” as she felt the blonde dip her middle finger just an inch on her panties, a milimeter below where her clit was already beginning to swell.

Emma couldn’t feel that but she could hear the strained tone on Regina’s voice, a detail that made her dig her fingers of her other hand deeper into Regina’s thigh, growling as she felt the way Regina’s nails marked her back, impatiently.

“Wait.” She pleaded but Regina moaned slightly, fiddling with the clasp on her bra and freeing her from it in one quick twist of her wrist, smug as ever.

“I don’t want to wait.”

Biting on her own lip and resting her weight into the balls of her feet, Emma moved lower, a pulse of magic getting rid of Regina’s panties just in time as her lips kissed the brunette’s groin. Her neck protested to the slightly unnatural angle as Regina grasped her hair once again, tugging at it as Emma fought against the order, taking its time into kissing and licking the trimmed patch of hair just millimeters above the liquid heat she could feel already staining her chin.

Finally, however, glancing upwards were Regina was already eyeing her with rapt attention, Emma opened her mouth, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth. The brunette only needed a moment of second guessing before she thrusted herself into Emma’s mouth, moving her hips slowly at first against Emma’s tongue and quicker once the blonde braced herself against the bed, legs tightly pressed together as Regina kept on fucking her mouth. The harsh feeling of the movement against the muscle eased up by the moans that started to break free from Regina’s lips; her clit pulsing against Emma’s as she tried to suck on it WHILE Regina kept on directing her, her hold strong on her tresses.

Breaking free and smirking towards Regina’s fiery stare, however, Emma curled her middle and ring finger while pushing herself upwards, pressing her right hand into the brunette’s chest until she managed to get the woman to lie down on the bed, her brown eyes glowing purple as Emma thrusted her fingers inside Regina, angling them just enough as she stared at the former queen below her, her own sex pulsing as she tried her best not to moan. Which, eventually, she did just as Regina narrowed her eyes, a feral grin parting her lips as Emma kept on fucking her, far too slow for the regal woman to get off.

“Ride my mouth.”

The order came almost like a plea, with a boneless sigh Emma trembled at, her eyes widening as Regina grasped her waist, caressing for a moment the taut muscles on her stomach before pushing her towards her mouth.

“Regina…”

The brunette, despite Emma’s words, didn’t seem worried about logistics and so she kept on pushing until Emma -rather unceremoniously taking into account the uneven surface of the bed, straddled her, readjusting her arm in the process so she could lean on it, carefully not breaking her pace but knowing -albeit she didn’t truly mind in that moment- that her elbow was going to hurt later. The scent of her arousal was suddenly made painfully obvious for the two of them as Regina let her gaze fell to her sex, upper thighs glistening already.

With a smug smirk and not letting the blonde say anything about it, Regina dipped into Emma’s sex, swallowing as loudly as possible as Emma all but her stopped her ministrations on Regina’s pussy, unable to do it as she felt Regina’s tongue circling her clitoris, sucking into it in a similar fashion she had just tried to. Licking her still sticky lips and moaning even louder at Regina’s taste the blonde let her hips buckle, freeing her fingers from Regina’s sex and caressing her own breasts, pinching her nipples with her wet fingers as Regina kept on eating her; faster, harder.

Ultimately, it didn’t matter what had been Emma’s thoughts at first; she came on Regina’s mouth, her muscles almost giving up on her as she broke into a ragged scream that got muffled while Regina pushed for a few more seconds, cleaning her entirely before letting her fall atop her, a smug chuckle echoing in the room as Emma let her eyes fall close, a fain sheet of sweat covering her upper torso as she felt the after-tremors slowly ease up.

“You didn’t let me fuck you.” She muttered as she felt Regina’s arms wrap around her, her lips sloppily grazing the brunette’s chest.

“You will in a moment dear, I have a few plans for that…”


End file.
